dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kot w butach (postać)
Kot w Butach (Puszek Okruszek) – postać z cyklu pełnometrażowych filmów animowanych Shrek, wzorowana na baśniowym Kocie w butach. Jest on jednym z najlepszych szermierzy, jakich możemy poznać w filmach i serialach. Opis postaci Osobowość Kot jest uosobieniem istoty szermierza. Wykazuje on odwagę, przebiegłość oraz spryt. Potrafi znakomicie walczyć. Wykorzystuje do tego różne techniki. Dawniej był przestępcą. Przez swój spryt i inteligencję wychodziło mu to bardzo dobrze. Na szczęście w porę zrozumiał swój błąd i swoje zalety zaczął wykorzystywać w dobrej intencji. Jest zdolny do poświęceń. Mimo to, lubi on być rozpieszczanym i zwykłe kocie zabawy. Sprawia wrażenie amanta. Lubi podobać się kotkom. Uwielbia zabawę. Mimo swojego luzackiego podejścia do życia, bardzo ceni sobie honor i pomoc innym. Wygląd Puszek jest rudawym kotem. Na jego grzbiecie biegną pasy, od głowy aż do końca ogona, upodabniając go do tygrysa. Na brzuchu ma jaśniejszy odcień rudego. Posiada duże, zielone oczy, które często wykorzystuje podczas walki- dezorientuje wroga. Jego pyszczek oraz łuki brwiowe są podkreślone tym samym kolorem, co brzuch. Kot nosi też ludzkie ubrania. Składa się na nie: czarno- czerwone, wywinięte buty, Pas do którego jest przyczepiony rapier i kapelusz z żółtym piórem à la ''muszkieter. Kolorystycznie kapelusz jest dopasowany do obuwia. Biografia Kot w butach Kot w butach jest sierotą. Zostaje przygarnięty przez Imeldę. W jej sierocińcu zaprzyjaźnia się z Humpty'm Dumpty'm. Zostaja najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jednak często broją. Pewnego dnia Puszek ratuje matkę Commandante, przez co nie jest już uważany za przestępce. Wtedy Humpty zdradza swojego przyjaciela i zmusz go do napadu na bank w San Ricardo. Przyjaciele rozstają się wściekli. Po wielu latach Humpty powraca wraz z Kitty Kociłapką i namawiają do współpracy. Kot zgadza się. Bohaterowie kradną ziarna magicznej fasoli dla Jacka i Jill. Później wspinają się po niej do chmur, gdzie znajdują Złotą gęś, która znosi złote jaja. Okazuje się, że Humpty wykorzystał kota, by zdobyć jaja i aresztować go. Gdy Puszek siedział w więzieniu, dowiedział się, że miasto czeka zagłada w postaci zemsty Mamy gęś. Jest to gigantyczna gęś, a zarazem matka Złotej gęsi. Kot w butach ucieka z więzienia z pomocą Kitty. Próbuje ratować miasto. W tym czasie godzi się z Humpty'm. Jednak podczas ratunku Złotej gęsi Humpty ginie. Od tamtej pory Kot na dobre przestaje być złoczyńcą i staje się bohaterem. Kot w butach: Trzy Diabły Kot w butach jest już bohaterem. Dlatego wzywa go do siebie Księżniczka Aleksandra Pięknogęba. Prosi go, by ten znalazł diamentowe serce z jej korony, które ukradł Szepcioch. Służba aresztowała trzech poddanych Szepciocha. Okazuje się, że to trzy małe kotki. Puszek chce nawiazać z nimi współpracę, jednak one okazują się sprytne i go związują. Później Puszek mśći się, ale dowiaduje się, że one są sierotami. Zaprzyjaźnia się z nimi i uczy ich walki. Nazywa ich: Perła, Sir Tymoteusz Montenegro III oraz Gonzalo. Później z ich pomocą pokonuje Szepciocha. Kot dostaje złoto, a kotki zostają ochroną Księżniczki. Shrek 2 Król Harold wynajmuje Kota, by ten zabił Shreka. Umawia się z ogrem na polowanie w lesie. Jednak zamiast Harolda Shrek i Osioł napotykają kota. Ten początkowo wygrywa z nimi walkę, lecz potem krztusi się i zostaje pokonany. Bohaterowie chcą mu zrobić krzywdę, jednak ten dzięki "zielonym oczkom" dezorientuje Shreka. Od tej pory staje się jego przyjacielem. Z Osłem często rywalizują i wzajemnie sobie dokuczają. Później wraz z bohaterami udaje się do Fabryka Wróżki Chrzestnej. Tam zdobywa eliksir I żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Potem bohaterowie uciekają, robiąc zamieszanie w fabryce. Gdy Shrek przemienia się w człowieka, Osioł w konia, pomaga im odzyskać Fionę. Gdy im nie wychodzi, też jest nieszczęśliwy. Później zostaje uwięziony w więzieniu przez policję za pośrednictwem Wróżki Chrzestnej. Gdy baśniowe stwory uwalniają bohaterów pomaga im zdobyć zamek. Z pomocą Wielkiego Ciastka wkraczają do pałacu. Później powstrzymują Księcia z bajki. Wróżka zostaje pokonana. Od tej pory Kot staje się prawdziwym przyjacielem Shreka i jego otoczenia. Shrek Trzeci Kot już na dobre zżył się z Shrekiem i jego przyjaciółmi. Pomaga dla ogra rządzić królestwem. Harold nagle umiera. Oprócz Shreka istnieje jeden dziedzic do objęcia tronu. Jest nim Artie. Kot wraz ze Shrekiem i Osłem płyną go szukać. Gdy go znajdują namawiają do nowej posady. Później przez przypadek lądują na jakieś wyspie. Tam znajdują Merlina. Później bohaterowie dostają się do Zasiedmiogórogrodu za pomocą czarów. Przez słabe umiejętności Merina, kot zamienia się ciałem z Osłem. Tam miasto przejmuje Książę z bajki. Pojmuje on bohaterów. Potem bohaterowie wraz z baśniowymi stworami uciekają i powstrzymują Księcia. Artur zostaje rządzić królestwem, a inni bohaterowie wracają na Bagno Shreka. Tam rodzą się trojaczki, a Kot często odwiedza ogra. Shrek Forever Kot często pojawia się na bagnie. Na urodzinach dzieci Shreka tworzy nowy tort. Gdy akcja przenosi się do świata "bez Shreka", Puszek jest zwierzątkiem Fiony. Bardzo mocno przytył i nie jest już w dobrej formie fizycznej. Na początku jak każdy nie chce zaufać Shrekowi. Oczywiście z czasem się to zmienia. Gdy Shrek uwalnia wszystkie ogry z zamku Rumpelstiltskina, na dobre staje po stronie ogra. Pomaga Broganowi , Osłowi i innym ogrom ocalić Shreka i Fionę. Udaje im się to. Rumpel zostaje pokonany, a bohaterowie przenoszą się do rzeczywistego świata. Zycie wraca do normy, a Kot dalej towarzyszy Shrekowi. Pada Shrek Kot tak jak reszta bohaterów, próbuje spędzić święta razem ze Shrekiem i jego rodziną. Shrek ma wielkie oczy Kot udaje się z innymi bohaterami do Duloc. Opowiada historię wraz z Osłem. Za pomocą podstępu zostaje szybko przestraszony i w rezultacie ucieka. Relacje z innymi bohaterami Ze Shrekiem Kot zawdzięcza Shrekowi w swoim żuciu bardzo wiele. Miał przecież zabić ogra, a ten postanowił zlitować się nad kotem. Dlatego od samego początku się z nim kolegował. Razem z głównym bohaterem filmu żartował z Osła. Momentami wydawało się, że stał się ważniejszy od czworonoga. Zawsze starał się pomagać. Towarzyszył mu przy każdej wyprawie. Wykorzystywał swój spryt do pomocy. W duecie ogra z osłem brakowało właśnie kogoś, kto odpowiadałaby za walkę. Często toczył bój z wrogami czy strażnikami. Był gotów się poświęcić. Doradzał mu też w sprawach rodzinnych. Pomagał w opiece nad dziećmi. Nawet w alternatywnym świecie w ''Shreku Forever nie odtrącał głównego bohatera. Momentami irytował ogra, ale bez niego część planów Shreka nie powiodłoby się. Z Osłem Chyba każdy kto oglądał film, wie jak Osioł z Kotem uwielbiają sobie dokuczać. Już przy pierwszym spotkaniu, po walce, zaczęli sobie dogryzać. Robili to przez wszystkie części. Najlepiej jest to widoczne w '' Shreku Trzecim'', gdzie bohaterowie zamieniają się ciałami. Wtedy każdy miał pole do popisu, by krytykować drugiego. Mimo tego, bez siebie nie mogliby żyć. W wielu sytuacjach działali wspólnie i to bardzo sprawnie. W walkach pomagali sobie nawzajem. Przecież we dwoje zawsze towarzyszyli ogrowi. Często nazywają siebie "Spółka zoo, czyli Kot i Osioł". Ich sprzeczki niemal zawsze śmieszą widzów i innych bohaterów. Jednak pomagali sobie w tak wielu sytuacjach, że widać, iż to dokuczanie wynika z przyjaźni bohaterów. Z Fioną Kota z Fioną nie łączyły jakieś szczególne relacje. Bohaterowie spędzali ze sobą stosunkowo mało czasu. Wynika to z innych charakterów. Ogrzyca jest opiekuńcza i lubi spokojne życie. Puszek uwielbia ryzyko i przygody. Mimo tego, zawsze się wspierają. Kot pomagał przecież ogrom w opiece nad Fergusem, Farkle'em i Felicją. Zupełnie inaczej wygląda to w alternatywnym świecie w Shreku Forever. Puszek był pupilem Fiony. Wiódł spokojne, leniwe życie, dzięki czemu ogrzyca rozpieszczała go. Na ogół Kot lepiej czuje się w towarzystwie Shreka, ale i z Fioną potrafi spędzać czas. Z Kitty Kociłapką Relacje Kota i Kitty to droga z piekła do nieba. Zaczęło się od tego, że Puszek uderzył zamaskowaną kocicę gitarą. Zrobiło mu się głupio. Starał się ją przeprosić. Od początku wywarła na nim duże wrażenie. W czasie podróży często ze sobą działali i rozmawiali. Puszek próbował popisywać się przed nią. Kot uratował ją w zamku olbrzyma. Przez to to Kitty zaczęło się robić głupio, że ciągle go oszukuje. Na koniec uwolniła go z więzienia. Dzięki tamu wyrównała rachunki. Trzeba przyznać, że oba koty mają bardzo podobny charakter. Uwielbiają walkę, ryzyko i przygody. Mimo, że są złodziejami, mają dobre serce. Momentami wydaje się, że ich relacje to coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Swoją przygodę zwieńczają pocałunkiem, ale ciężko określić czy są parą. Na pewno za to tworzyli zgrany duet. Ciekawostki * Puszek ma wiele przydomków. Sama nazwa Kot w butach nie jest przecież imieniem. W Shreku 2 w programie "Knechci" został przedstawiony jako "Wiesław K. ps. Kicur". ''Z kolei Imelda nazywała go ''pequeño, co z hiszpańskiego znaczy mały. * Swoją szpadą wycina literę P. Jest to aluzja do postaci Zorro, którą w filmie ''"Maska Zorro" ''też gra Antonio Banderas. * W filmie Kot w butach, pijąc mleko ze szklanki, robi to, jakby pił z miski (chlipie językiem). en:Puss in Boots Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Shrek Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Shrek 2 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Shrek Trzeci Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Shrek Forever Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Pada Shrek Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Shrek 3-D Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Shrek ma wielkie oczy Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Kot w butach Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie